Senshi Protectors
by magicgalkairi
Summary: A little bit of a crossover but mostly sailor moon. characters from other stuff, like harry potter, are included, rated for mild language, what if there is a secondary generation of senshi?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Sailor Moon fic ever. Flames about killing main characters will be used to toast marshmallows and make s'mores. Any flames about changing a character's personality will be ignored or sent to Piper, who made up Ginny's other form. I, Kairi, am responsible for all other changes. And no matter how many flames you send, I will toast marshmallows on them, even though I am addicted to sugar and am trying to cut back. 

Disclaimer: You are retarded if you think that I own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And of course, I'm not richer than the queen of England so I'm not her. And you belong in a padded room if you think I own Sailor Moon. If I could have one wish though, it would be to control the world and I would own these and percussion wouldn't be a part of the band! But I haven't gotten the wish yet so I don't own SM or HP and those annoying percussion instruments still exist. (If all percussion instruments suddenly disappear from the face of the Earth then please ignore this disclaimer.)

Also, I am going to use the Sailor Moon characters names that I like. (For ex. I like Lita better than Makoto so she will be Lita in the story.) Get the picture? For those of you who don't know anything but the dubbed names, here they are with the corresponding original Japanese ones.

Serena-Usagi

Reeni- Chibi-Usa

Amy-Ami

Mina-Minako

Ray-Rei

Lita-Makoto

Hotaru-Hotaru

Michelle-Michuru

Amara-Haruka

Trista-Setsuna

Hermione 

"What do you mean, you're not coming back to Hogwarts!"

"Just as I said. I'm going to go to a normal school, in Japan."

"_Japan_! Hermione, what are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking that I found out that my calling isn't as a witch in England."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand and I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"I'll see you later," I said as I walked off, leaving Ron in complete shock.

"_That went well, now to tell Harry_," I thought as I walked off in search of him. I found him working on the Potions homework that Professor Snape had assigned over the Christmas holidays.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"This may come as a shock. I'm not going to come back to Hogwarts. In fact, I'm not even going to finish out the rest of the school year. I'm going to go to a normal school."

"What? Hermione, why not?"

"Well, I'm going to a school in Japan because…"

"_Japan_!" Harry interrupted. 

"Yes, Japan."

"Why on Earth would you want to go to Japan?"

"My parents got transferred there."

"They're dentists. Dentists don't get transferred!"

"_So much for that_," I thought.

"Okay Hermione, why aren't you telling the truth?"

"Because I'm forbidden to tell anyone but Ginny the truth."

"By who? Wait, Ginny? What does she have to do with this?"

"Never mind. I can't tell you anything, so just accept that I have to leave tomorrow."

"Hermione, you're crazy!"

"No, actually, I'm quite sane. It's almost nine, so I have to go meet Ginny. Bye," I said, and walked off. Just as I made it to the exit, Ginny came in.

"Nice timing. I was just about to go find you."

"What for?"

"Well, first things first, I'm leaving Hogwarts and you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Well, see… In Japan, there are these nine girls called Sailor Senshi. They fight evil, but it's supernatural. They're reincarnations of nine princesses. See, way back when, there was a huge war and all nine princesses were killed. They were reincarnated as normal kids here on Earth. Normal kids that transform into super warriors that is. We have to go and see them."

"Why? What does all this have to do with us? Besides, we don't even speak Japanese!"

"Actually, we speak any kind of language. It's a power we have."

"What?"

"Never mind, it'll be explained when we get there. You can't tell anybody about this until then, just tell them you're leaving. I've already talked to Dumbledore about all of this, and we are going to leave school grounds and then use a portkey to land in some woods near the airline where we'll take a flight to Japan. I have our tickets right here." I showed her two one-way tickets to Japan. 

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Ginny answered weakly.

"Good," I said as I walked off to get a good nights rest.

Ginny 

I had just been told that I was leaving Hogwarts to go to Japan. _Japan_ of all places! I mean, I'd never even heard a bit of the language, and Hermione expected me to be able not only to understand it but also to speak it! This was a crazy dream. It had to be! All of my life I've watched my brothers go to Hogwarts and now that I'm finally here, I'm supposed to leave? I _had_ to go tell Hermione that I wouldn't go. Even so, I found myself walking over to my brothers, Fred, George, and Ron, to tell them goodbye.

"Ron, Fred, George. I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"Bye!" I choked out and ran upstairs into my dormitory.

"Wait, Ginny!" called Fred after me, but I didn't listen. I lay on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Fred 

My little sister had just told us goodbye without telling us where she was going. I could tell that my brothers were just as confused as I was, until the light of realization lit my brother Ron's face about five minutes later.

"What do you know that we don't?" I asked.

"Well, it's just a hunch really, but I think that she's leaving tomorrow to go to Japan with Hermione."

"_Japan_?" I asked as George asked, "Hermione's leaving?

"Yes and yes," Ron answered. We sat in silence before going off to bed.

Hermione 

I ran to Ginny's bed and shook her awake. As I did, I noticed that her face was tear-stained.

"_Maybe I should have told her less suddenly. Oh well, what's done is done and I can't change time anymore._"

"Ginny, wake up, we have to leave."

"Five more minutes!"

"No! Get up and change into muggle clothes. We have to leave _now_!"

"Alright, alright. I will," said Ginny sleepily. Slowly she got up out of bed.

"Meet me down at Hagrid's." I ran off downstairs. About five minutes after I arrived, Ginny walked in slowly.

"Tell me again why we have to leave this early."

"So that there isn't a big deal made of us leaving."

"But there will be as soon as everyone finds out we're gone!"

"Yes, but that can't delay us, can it?" I answered, leaving Ginny confused.

"But…"

"C'mon, there's Professor Sprout with the Portkey," I interrupted.

Ginny 

Hermione ran off to greet Professor Sprout, so I followed. Before I knew what happened we were jerked to a patch of woods next to an airport. Professor Sprout, who had accidentally been brought along with us looked around surprised.

"Well, I better head back. It activated sooner than I expected," she said with a wink, then disapperated.

"Ginny! Hurry up!" Hermione called to me from a few meters away. I ran up to her and we continued on into the airport. After boarding the plane I took the window seat and Hermione had to sit behind a fat guy who leaned his chair back as far as it could go and grunted, "No," when Hermione asked him to move his chair up. Within seconds he was snoring loudly and Hermione was looking very disgruntled. 

"_Serves her right!_" I thought vengefully, "_Making me go to Japan with her. I wonder what it'll be like…_" Soon we were in the air heading towards Japan. 

A few hours later

We walked off the plane and looked around the terminal. It was full of people.

"So, who are we gonna meet?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure," answered Hermione.

"**_What?_** You brought us here and now we have to find our way around by ourselves? Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"Because the cat I talked to said she was going to get the senshi to meet us here…"

"**_You came to Japan because a CAT told you too?_**" I screeched, "**_What the HELL were you thinking?"_**

"Hey, there's the cat now! And look, those must be the senshi," Hermione said, pointing at a group of girls in mini-skirts with a black cat in their midst. I just stood there, staring. 

Okay, so that's chappie one. I'll only post the second chappie if I get 2 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't care about changing their personalities, I haven't seen the show in ages and no flames if I kill a main character off. Flames will be deleted if I decide to do this and people flame me. So don't waste your time! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'm working on it. (Has anyone seen a genie around anywhere?) Oh, I **_DO_** own something! Yay! I own the idea and Lizzy and Lindy. (Melinda is her real name but Lindy is what her nickname is.) I'm so happy that I own **_something_**! (Cries in joy.) Well, actually I own lots of things, like my teddy bear, my security blankie, my pacifier… (just kidding!)

Lizzy 

Two new girls were standing across the terminal. The smaller one, a red-head, was just staring as the older one, a brunette, dragged her towards us. They had told us that Saturn and Neptune were going to get protectors today. I looked at them and tried to guess who would go with who. You could never tell by a person's personality. Ami and I were both brainiacs but I wasn't as smart. Yet if you looked at Setsuna, Melinda was the exact opposite of her. Lindy was outgoing, bouncy, and sometimes overly hyper, but Setsuna wasn't any of those things, preferring to keep to herself. By my guess though, the brunette would be going with Neptune and the red-head was going to be Saturn's Protector. I looked over at Lindy, who was _trying_ to have a conversation with Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, but wasn't having much luck. Hotaru was quiet, as always. I fingered my transformation pin (not pen) nervously. They stopped in front of us and just stood there. 

Ginny 

Hermione dragged me along as she walked towards the strange group of people. I found myself counting them silently. "**_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12… Wait a minute, Hermione said that there were _nine_ senshi, not twelve!_**" I looked them over and saw that the girl in the center was bending over and pretending to pet her cat but was really talking to it. She had her blonde hair in little things that looked like meatballs on top of her head. Somehow, I didn't feel like laughing, even though I would have if I was at home. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the group.

Hermione 

I had to drag Ginny over to the senshi. It wasn't fun, to say the least. She made no effort at all to even move her legs, she just stared. We soon stood in front of the senshi, and a blue-haired girl stepped forward, followed by a black-haired girl. The blue-haired girl stood in front of me and the other one stood in front of Ginny. The girl in the center walked forward and said, "Hi, I'm Serena and this is Ami, Rei, Minako, Lita, Amara, Setsuna, Reeni, Hotaru, Michuru, Melinda, and Lizzy." The cat coughed slightly. 

"Oh, and this is Luna, my cat. She can talk, but not in public. I'm really Sailor Moon, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor…"

"Serena, can we wait until _after_ they accept?"

"Well, they can't refuse, it's their destiny." 

"Stop acting all princessey, meatball-head."

"Hey, Rei, that was mean!" Serena wailed. 

"Yes, that _was_ mean on Rei's part, but she has a point. Besides, shouldn't we do this in private? People are starting to stare," said Ami. Several people were looking curiously at our large group. So the senshi just walked away, expecting me and Ginny to follow. By this time Ginny had regained use of her legs, much to my relief, and only needed a little bit of pushing to get her started. We stopped walking when we reached a large, religious looking building. The sign on the door said, "Cherry Hill Temple," (I don't know if there really is a sign but I don't care.) in Japanese. Even so, I had no trouble reading it. I could tell Ginny could too because her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple," said Rei ceremonially. 

Ginny 

We walked and walked and walked until we _finally_ reached some building. There was a sign in Japanese that I didn't bother trying to read. But when I looked back at it, I _could_ read it! My eyes widened in surprise as I realized the senshi had been talking in Japanese without me noticing.

"Welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple," said Rei, but this time I was paying attention and so I realized that she _was_ speaking Japanese but I really could understand her. We walked inside and met a cute boy who I assumed was working at the temple.

"Hi Chad," Rei greeted him.

"Hi," he replied with a blush. It was _obvious _that he liked her. We continued on into a room in the back, where the senshi stood in a circle around us.

Narrator 

The senshi and their protectors stood around Hermione and Ginny in a circle. Michuru and Hotaru stepped forward, facing them like they had in the airport terminal.

"Do you accept that you are a Protector?" asked Serena

"Yes," Hermione replied instantly. Ginny hesitated.

"I guess so," she finally said. 

"Good. Then you are ready to become one." She nodded at Michuru and Hotaru and they held out pins with the symbol of their planet. (like the symbol on top of their pens)

"If you take these pins, you will be bonded to your senshi. When she transforms, you will. You can also transform by touching your pin and saying, "Saturn Protection Power," in Ginny's case and "Neptune Protection Power," in Hermione's case. And before you accept, Hermione, you should know that your real name isn't Hermione. It's Sonya."

"I always hated my name. Sonya is much better," said Hermione/Sonya. 

"Okay, if you're ready, take the pins." Sonya and Ginny reached out, Ginny a little slower than Sonya. When they both had them in their hands, the pins started to glow. 

"Well then, you're really the right ones, we did have our eyes on twins, Parvati and Padma Patil, but you seemed like the more likely candidates," said Ami. 

"Parvati and Padma? They go to our school!" said Ginny. The other scouts stared in surprise. It was the first time she had voluntarily spoke.

"Yes, we know," said Lindy, who had recovered the quickest, "But since only the Mercury and Pluto protectors were twins in the Silver Millennium,  we thought that it would be unlikely for the Neptune and Saturn protectors to be reincarnated as twins."

"You're Lizzy's twin? But you don't look the same…" said Sonya. 

"That's cuz we aren't identical."

"Oh." 

Ginny 

I looked at Hotaru. She was really, really quiet. In a house with six brothers, things aren't normally quiet. It was a welcome change. I was always talking at home, but that was just so I didn't feel left out. Not that my brothers helped any, always playing Quidditch and not letting me join in. But Hotaru didn't seem like that. She wasn't very open either. "**_I don't know… she doesn't seem like she makes friends easily…" _**I thought. 

Sonya 

Michuru seemed a little bit strange. Distant, not strange. Her hair was really pretty though. "**_I wish my hair was more like that, not so bushy and annoying,"_** I thought enviously.

Michuru 

Sonya seemed a lot like Ami, a real brainiac. "**_I wonder if we'll get along…"_**

Hotaru 

The girl in front of me seemed so puny. She looked kind of sad, as if she had experienced a great loss, but suddenly a flash of annoyance crossed her face, like she had remembered something that irked her. "**_I think I'm going to like her."_**

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!! I hope that the little lines helped make it easier to read. I am currently suffering from writers block… that's why I ended so shortly. I'll have to decide what happens… I think I might add another protector… Who knows? 

Reviews motivate me to write faster on a fic. I have another one and whichever one gets more reviews I'm gonna work on. Besides, I'm really, _really_ lazy. Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, they are the only reason I got around to updating. Anyway, I need at least 3 more reviews to post Chappie 3 and some time, because I am going on vacation to Florida in about a week. They will, (eventually) go places, like Hogwarts, but this is gonna take a long time. If you want to email me my address is magicgalkairi@yahoo.com. Please put a subject, otherwise I will probably delete it. I did that with my friends email before on accident. Lastly, expect much slower updates after August 13 or 14, I'm going back to school. (Algebra… save me!) Oh, thanks again chibi pippin, Usagi Kou, and Serenity! Actually, expect much slower updates, AOL just started charging us extra.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am suffering writer's block currently but am still going to try to write this. Also, the start of this fic will probably be a little weird, it's 5:00 in the morning and I just woke up. I don't really have an idea, I'm hoping I will get one when I am writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Digimon, or Pokemon, or X-Men Evolution, or Yu Yu Hakusho, or any time of anime or TV show that I could put in this fic. I'm still working on it. 

Ginny 

They all sat down in chairs…there were two people left standing. Hotaru, and me. Hermione looked horrified and pulled out her wand.

"Strictly speaking, we're not allowed to do magic outside of school, but since we already left, I don't think it'll hurt," she said, and waved her wand. Two chairs appeared out of thin air. I sat on one gratefully, but Hotaru seemed a little nervous. Hermione put her wand back and said, "Don't worry, it won't vanish again until I tell it too." At these words Hotaru sat down. Suddenly an owl screeched as it smashed into the window.

"Oh, it's Errol!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yes, and that's a howler too. Don't open the window."

"What? And let Errol get scorched?"

"No. It won't go off if you don't touch it."

"But he's my _bird_ Hermione, he needs to rest."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I got up, and the rest of the senshi (who were watching my fight with Hermione) watched as I opened the window and brought Errol in. I quickly untied the owl from Errol's leg and ripped it open. Hermione and I covered our ears, but the senshi didn't' see any reason to. They found a reason, just as soon as it started shouting in my mother's voice. 

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HOGWORTS! AFTER ALL THE MONEY YOUR DAD AND I SPENT ON YOUR BOOKS! AND WITHOUT EVEN TELLING US AT ALL! YOUR BROTHERS SENT ME AN OWL TELLING ME YOU ARE IN JAPAN! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING, GOING TO JAPAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I AM GOING TO APPARATE OVER THERE AS SOON AS YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE! YOU LEFT FOR JAPAN WITH HERMIONE! ARE YOU INSANE? SHE MAY HAVE HAD A REASON, BUT YOU DEFINATLY DIDN'T! YOU GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE GROUNDED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? IF I DON'T GET BACK AN ANSWER YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! AND HERMIONE, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, HOW DARE YOU LET GINNY COME ALONG!" It went on for a little while longer, then burnt up. 

"Well, I guess I better send her an owl back," I said, smiling. I went and got Errol some water while Hermione found a pen and paper. When I got back, I wrote a letter to my mom.

Hey mom,

I'm writing this in a hurry, don't get all panicky, I'm okay, we're with friends. I can't come home right now, sorry. Don't worry about me, I can speak Japanese, Hermione taught me. I'm sorry about the money, I'll pay you back as soon as possible. Sorry about leaving, it was kind of sudden for me too. No I am not insane, and I had the same reason as her. Sorry, but I can't discuss that. And, sorry again, but you can't ground me, I'm not sure when I'll be coming home. Please don't apparate over here, okay? Hermione and everyone else can help, and I can take care of myself. Please don't send another howler, it was really loud and probably would have attracted some attention if we weren't in a secluded area right now. We aren't in the wizarding world you know. Sorry, I have to go now, lots of love,

Ginny

P.S. Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny had to come along.

                        Hermione

I sealed it quickly and sent Errol off. Hermi-_Sonya_ had _had_ to make a little postscript, my mom had yelled at her too. I turned and faced the senshi.

"Sorry, guess I should have warned you it would be loud. _That_ was my mom. Never, ever make her angry."

Hotaru 

This girl was kind of funny. I was glad that she was my protector, I wouldn't have wanted Lindy as mine. She talked too much, and it was all empty talk too. I didn't know how Setsuna put up with it. 

Of course, my ears were still ringing. That letter had been _loud_. "**_I suppose that's a normal thing where she comes from, she certainly didn't seem to phased by it._**" She was _smiling_. She had been smiling ever since the shouting letter finished. I had looked at her letter, and she had used the word sorry five times. "**_Her mother must be really angry for her to write "sorry" that many times._**" I looked at her, and she seemed to be amused at our reaction. I had recovered, but the other senshi were still recovering. Serena, Rei, Michuru, Ami, Amara, Lizzy, Minako, Setsuna, Lita, and Reeni were rubbing the sides of their heads, but Sonya and Lindy were completely unaffected. I rolled my eyes at Lindy, she probably wasn't affected because she listened to herself talk so much. 

The girl, Ginny, had stopped smiling and was studying me. I shifted slightly; I'm not big on stares. Ginny must have noticed because she stopped. I got up and left, gesturing to her to follow me. She took the hint and left too. Everyone else was so busy talking that our departure went unnoticed. 

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to get to know you without everybody else around. Let's get out of the hall and go into another room."

"Kay," she agreed, so we found a room with a large sofa. She sat down on one end and I sat down on the other.

"So, when did you find out you had to come to Japan?"

"Yesterday night."

"So Sonya told you only yesterday?"

"Yep. At first I wasn't gonna come, but I felt like I had to."

"That's not good."

"Yeah, but it's actually pretty cool here."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Me too. So, you're Sailor Saturn?"

"Yes."

"I'm just guessing here, Michuru is Sailor Neptune, Setsuna is Sailor…Uranus?"

"No. Setsuna is Sailor Pluto."

"Oh, okay. Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Serena is Sailor Moon, Rei is Sailor… Mars?"

"Yes. How did you guess?"

"Her temper. Besides, the temple has a fire room."

"I see."

"So Amara is Sailor Uranus and Lita must be Sailor Jupiter. And Lizzy and Melinda are the protectors of Mercury and Pluto, so Lizzy is Pluto's protector and Melinda is the protector of Mercury?"

"Almost right. Lizzy is _Mercury's_ protector and _Lindy_ is Pluto's protector."

"Oh. And Luna is a talking cat and Minako is Sailor Venus."

"Yes.

"And Hermio-_Sonya_ and I are yours and Michuru's protectors."

"Right."

"Okay, I've got it now."

"Yes, you do," I said, smiling a little.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yes. Six brothers."

"And no sisters?"

"I'm the only girl."

"What was it like, to have brothers?"

"Mostly a pain. You love 'em, but they get so annoying!"

"Annoying how?"

"Well, first of all, they never let me play Quidditch with them…"

"Quidditch?" I interrupted.

"Oh, it's a sport we play in the wizarding world on broomsticks."

"Broomsticks?"

"Yeah, do you want me to explain it to you?"

"That would help me understand what you are talking about."

"Well, there are seven players on each team. Two Beaters, three Chasers, a seeker, and a keeper. There are four balls, a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. The Beaters have bats and they try to hit the Bludgers away from their players and _at_ the other team's players. There are three hoops at each end, two on each side of a slightly higher middle one. The Chasers try to throw the Quaffles through the hoops and the keeper tries to keep them from scoring. Each score is worth 10 points. The seeker tries to catch the snitch, which earns whichever team the seeker who catches the snitch is on gets 150 points."

"And you play this on broomsticks?"

"Yes. I can show you mine sometime."

"That would be nice."

"Okay, I _would _go get it right now if it weren't for Sonya."

"I understand. Is she much older than you?"

"No, she's only a year older than me."

"Well that's ni…" I was cut off by the arrival of a demon.

"What the hell is that?" 

"A demon. I don't have my pen, you have to transform!"

"Umm, okay," she said uncertainly.

Ginny 

"Saturn Protection Power Makeup!" (Don't ask me why I wanted to add the "makeup" part. I just _wrote_ it, I didn't mean to.) 

magicgalkairi: next chappie we see what her transformation is like. And we see the battle scene… how am I ever going to write that? I still have to figure out a lot of stuff, like what the demon looks like, what its attacks are, what Ginny's transformation looks like… expect super slow updates. Well, this chappie's done and I'm wasting time. I'll update soon as possible. I'm going on vacation in a few _days_, maybe even tomorrow, so it'd be more than a week anyway. And I have that annoying thing called writers block still. So we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

Mgk: lol, been a long time… I have so many things going on that I haven't been able to update! Oh, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters and the plots, the shows and stuff all belong to their respective owners.

Mgk: I'm not so sure about this chappie… it has a battle scene in it, so it'll probly be really lame. I'll try though. And thank u so much for your help chibi pippin! (she drew some pics for me of Ginny's transformation and helped me figure out the youma's attack!) well, here goes ch. 4.

Hotaru 

"_I hope she's ready,"_ I thought. I had just told her that I couldn't transform, she had to. "_How could I have forgotten my pen?"_ I asked myself mentally, "_now Ginny has to fight all alone, the room is designed to be soundproof_!" 

"Saturn Protection Power Makeup!" Ginny shouted. Immediately she was encased in a light purple glow. The youma tried to attack her, but the glow served as a barrier from harm. On Ginny's arms there appeared another, darker glow. It settled and she had on fingerless gloves. Her ears glowed a light purple too and when that settled earrings were there. Her legs glowed a purple, and soon she had boots on, sort of like punk rock boots or something. Arm bands appeared on her upper arms, and a tiara formed with a purple gemstone, slightly lighter than mine. Lastly, her fuku appeared. The skirt and bow were slightly lighter than mine, but the part of her fuku that would have been white if it was mine, was black, just like the other protectors. Her bows were smaller too.

But as the glow was fading, the youma was getting ready to slash at Ginny, and she wouldn't know what to do, or what her attacks were. So I did the stupidest thing possible. I ran at the youma, but before I even got there it shouted, "Dark Reflection!" and I was thrown off my feet, two times faster than I had been running and two times farther than I had come. I flew straight into the wall, and slammed my head against a shelve. All I was aware of was a sharp pain, than blackness.

Ginny 

"Hotaru! I shouted, watching her slide down the wall, but I couldn't run over to her because suddenly the demon was slashing at me with super sharp claws. I did the first thing I could think of. I had a little stick or something in my hand, but I didn't know what to do with it or anything, so I just dodged. Suddenly and idea came to me. I willed the object to become normal sized, and it did. It was big. Taller than me big. It was also very sharp. In fact, it was a glaive. I twirled it in front of me to stop the youma's attacks, and it drew back. I knew how to use it. I don't know how, but I knew. 

"Orb of Destruction!" I shouted, and a glowing ball appeared at the top of the glaive. I twirled the glaive some more to shoot it off, but before my palm sized orb even reached it, the youma shouted, "Dark Reflection!" and it doubled in size as it shot back at me. I was too surprised to move, and the last thing I saw was my own attack, seconds before it hit me. 

Sonya 

I heard a loud noise come from the hall, and ran down. A door was cracked slightly open, so I went into it, the rest of the senshi with me. It was not a pretty sight. Ginny was lying on the floor, blood everywhere, while the youma that did it to her was stepping through a portal with Hotaru slung over it's back. Before any of us could even move the portal was sealed up. We looked over at Ginny. All of the senshi looked at Ami. I wondered why, but then I realized it probably had something to do with the fact that she was so smart. 

"She has a pretty bad concussion, we need to get her to the hospital right away!" Ami diagnosed. I noticed that Ginny was in a different outfit, and a spear-like object was only inches away from her hand, as if she had been holding it. Michuru ran off, probably to call an ambulance. Within seconds they had arrived. They acted all official, moving her onto a stretcher, moving so quickly. I stopped one of them.

"Please sir, is she going to be all right?" He looked confused before I realized that I had been talking in English. So I repeated my question in Japanese. He looked grave.

"We aren't sure," he said, "She seems to have gone into a coma."

"A COMA!" I yelled, switching back to English. About then, Chad came into the room.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"No time to explain, can you take us to the hospital? Follow that ambulance!" Rai pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled out his car keys and we all piled in. It was a five person car, and there were 14 of us, including Luna. Let's just say that it was uncomfortable. I was wedged between Minako and Serena, whose pigtails were in my face, and Lita was practically on top of me. We sped after the ambulance, ignoring traffic cops. They seemed to know that we were following the ambulance; they didn't try to stop us. If they could have seen us in the car however…

We made it to the hospital without any problems. We all piled out, grateful for the relief. Some pedestrians looked at us strangely, no doubt wondering how we could fit that many people in a little car like that. We ignored them and rushed up the steps. I ran to the receptionists counter.

"Ginny Weasley, just admitted. Red hair, green eyes, possible comatose patient…" I trailed off.

"Ah yes. That little girl that just came in. What were you doing?"

"I wasn't in the room with her."

"Oh, I see. Well, she's still being diagnosed."

"Can you tell me when we can see her?" I asked.

"We?" I pointed at the other scouts.

"Oh, I see. Well, yes, I can," she answered.

Two hours later

We walked into the room, all the time listening to bad news.

"Your friend has severe head trauma. She's in a coma, and it seems to be irreversible. She also has a broken wrist and several broken ribs. We're still trying to find out how severe the breaks are. They could just be fractured, or they could be broken straight through. We know one thing for certain though. Her left ankle is fractured. A spiral fracture to be exact."

"So what you're saying is you don't think she'll recover," I summarized.

"Well," the doctor said, looking really uncomfortable, "Yes, I suppose that is what we're saying. We'll try to keep her on life support as long as possible but she doesn't show up in any of our insurance records."

"She's from Europe,"

"Oh, foreign exchange program?"

"Kind of."

"Well, you need to get her parents over here ASAP."

"I… can't," I said hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"Because…well…she's a runaway." I cursed myself. That was the best cover story I could come up with?

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"No," I said firmly, no trace of doubt in my voice.

"Well then, how did she sustain those injuries?"

"A…robber or some person to that effect broke into the temple. We have a…club that meets there. She had gone off to the kitchen to get something to eat. We're guessing that she saw this person and tried to stop him or her, but this person overpowered her. We showed up in the room because we heard all of the noise, but when it saw us it fled."

"You say you saw the person. Why can't you tell us whether or not this person was male or female?" a loud, business like voice boomed. I looked to see the speaker and it was a man in a tan coat and a business suit.

"Detective Joe Shimamura," he said, "Now, I'd like to ask a few questions of these young ladies." We all looked at each other, and Serena took the lead.

"Of course, why don't we go somewhere a little quieter."

"Certainly." He led us to a room that was seemingly soundproof.

"I'd like to question each of you personally. Why don't we start with you?" he asked, pointing at me.

"Who, me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Okay," I said, and he brought me into the room. It had a bright light overhead and two chairs. I was reminded of the interrogative rooms on the TV shows at home. 

"Now, back to that first question. You said that you couldn't tell the gender of this person. Why?"

"The clothes that he or she was wearing were very loose and you couldn't tell what gender that person was."

"Can you describe any features?"

"I only caught a glimpse of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then," he said, taking some notes, "Why was you're friend dressed the way she was?"

"We were rehearsing for a play, just a private one. We hadn't told anyone about it."

"How convenient. Do you know that her outfit is similar to the one worn by the supposed Sailor Moon?"

"Yes. That's what the play was about."

"And her part was?"

"To play the protector of Sailor Saturn."

"And where is the girl who was to play Sailor Saturn at now?"

"She wasn't here today, we don't know where she was."

"Let's stop playing these games, shall we? Either you tell me the truth, or I arrest you."

"I am telling the truth!" I shouted defiantly.

"Very well. Now, we found a spear next to where she fell. Was that hers?"

"That was part of her costume. And I don't think it was a spear. We picked it up at a pawn shop."

"How observant. It was actually a glaive. Now tell me how a normal robber could have attacked her with that glaive in her hands." My heart skipped a beat. He knew! I don't know how, but he must have known.

"I…I don't know sir. I don't think she knew how to use it, except for show."

"Very well. You may go." I left the room hurriedly, whispering, "It was a play about the Sailor Scouts!" to Michuru as I passed. She was next to go into the room. I paced outside after telling the rest of the scouts about the question and answer session. One by one he called the scouts in. After questioning Rei, who could be heard shouting several curses at him, even through the soundproof walls, he came out.

"All of your stories seem to be basically the same. You Sailor Scouts seemed to have wormed your way out of this one, but I know the truth." He walked off, leaving us staring after him.

"He knew," I whispered, "The whole time, he knew." The doctor strode out of Ginny's room.

"Well, I have some good news, and some bad news."

Mgk: hey! That's chappie 4! lol, it was terrible, but it's not as bad as it could've been! Pleeze review! Pleeze! That pic was not any of my doing, it was all chibi_pippin's work. It is ©chibi_pippin, okay ya'll? I didn't draw it! And she came up w/ the whole outfit. Next chappie…. I'm drawing a blank. Does Ginny come out of her coma? Do they rescue Hotaru? Who is Joe? Is he really a detective? I don't know, but maybe I will by next chappie. Oh well. *goes deep into thought*


End file.
